


Sweet Dreams

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, F/M, Fae & Fairies, First Time, Gods, Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Religion Kink, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: The first time Jester and the Traveler properly met in the Feywild, they had sex.Vines were involved.(Very very mild reference to episode 17.)





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NevillesGran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevillesGran/gifts).



> Happy birthday Tanor!
> 
> Request was some Jester/The Traveler smut, with tickling, vine bondage, licking sweet treats, and divine bliss.

Here’s the thing … Jester really likes sex. 

Jester really really likes sex. 

Jester likes pastries a lot. She likes candy a lot. But she really really likes sex. 

Sex makes her feel good. Sex helps her get to sleep. Sex helps her wake up in the morning. Sex has led to her meeting lots of interesting people, who have only become more interesting when they take off their clothes and have sex with her. 

Sex is how Jester first met the Traveler. 

~*~

There’s a voice in her dreams, leading her to a carved wooden door and urging her to step inside. 

It’s a lovely voice, deep and lilting and oh so intriguing. Jester wakes up many times before the dream when she finally opens the door and steps through. Beyond is a lush and fantastical wilderness. His voice is stronger there. Jester wants to find him more than anything else. 

“Hello?” Jester peers around trees and over bushes. Her voice seems to return to her, mocking, a copy of herself. 

Dejected, Jester sits down on a fallen tree. This is a strange dream. Everything feels very real, and very fake, all at once. The warm light seems like dusk, the birds flittering about seem like birds, and the arms encircling her from behind are firm and strong despite their slenderness. 

“Well, hello …” Jester leans back into the touch. Perhaps this dream is about to get more interesting. 

One of the arms encircling her holds up a piece of fruit. It looks like candied apple. Jester nibbles it, and feels sticky juice and sugar dripping down her cheeks. 

“Hello, lost one.”

It’s him! The voice! Jester squeaks with delight and tries to squirm around to face him. This seems to take him by surprise, and in her haste and his confusion, Jester ends up slipping off of the fallen tree and tumbling onto the grass. 

Jester settles her skirts and looks up at the man. He’s now crouching on the tree trunk, finishing off the apple. He’s very tall, even with his legs folded, dressed all in green, and has voluminous auburn hair. His ears are long and pointed but he doesn’t look like any elf Jester has seen before. He’s too tall, and his features are strange but not elven. 

“Why did you call me here?” Jester asks. 

“Call you? _You_ called _me_.” The man smiles with a mouth just a bit too wide. “Every night you cried out for me. Your loneliness shone like a beacon, and I followed the light.”

Jester remembers all the nights before the dreams. Her usual nighttime routine is to rub against her favorite pillow before drifting off. 

“You mean when I was imagining all the dicks I wanted to ride, you heard that?” Jester taps her head. “I was saying it in here.”

“And moaning it in your dreams. I heard. You were quite eager, lost one.” The man’s tongue flicks out briefly, as if tasting the air like a snake. “Have I misjudged you?”

“No.” Jester considers this. “Well … technically I was also moaning about other kinds of anatomy. Not only dicks. Technically.”

“That can be arranged in the future, perhaps.” The man stretches languidly on the tree. “Gender and bodily alignment are changeable here. As are more minor adjustments.” He blinks, green eyes flashing blue, brown, black, red, purple, and finally settling on amber. 

Jester stares up at him in wonderment. “This is a really good dream.”

“It pleases me to hear you say so. Would you like to stand up?”

“No, it’s comfortable down here.” Jester pats the moss she’s sitting on. “Would you like to come down here?”

“More than you know.” His eyes flash wickedly. 

Jester giggles, not in response to his words, but because of a tickling sensation on her body. She looks down and sees the source of the tickling: wriggling vines curling up her legs and around her waist. 

“Oh, are you one of _those_ guys?” Jester grins. “You could have asked first if that’s what you wanted. I don’t mind.” She struggles a bit against the vines to test their strength against hers. “Kinda fun, actually …” She affects a breathless tone. “Whatever shall you do with me now? I’m all … tied up and … helpless …” she preens like a lady she saw on a romance novel cover once. 

The man springs forward, pouncing on her like a cat. 

Unbidden, Jester reaches her arms up over her head, grasping for the vines that soon wrap around her wrists and elbows. 

“Got you.” The man’s voice is not quite so lilting now, there’s an edge to his words. “Now … what shall I do with you?”

“Whatever you want.” Jester rocks her hips. 

“Whatever _you_ want, you mean. Greedy.”

“Hopeful!” Jester counters. “This is my dream, isn’t it?”

“Isn’t it?” the man repeats. His grin is very wide. His teeth look oddly sharp. 

“Yes it is.” Jester sticks out her tongue at him. “I dreamed you up. So you’d better make this a good dream. A _really_ good dream.”

“As you command, lost one.” The man opens up Jester’s blouse and hikes her skirts up around her waist. 

Jester doesn’t hold back a moan as he begins to stroke her. Sometimes she has to be super quiet back in her room, but there’s no reason to stifle herself here. Soon she’s whimpering with need, wishing she hadn’t so eagerly accepted the tickling vines. The man seems perfectly content to keep teasing her with his long fingers and tiny flicks of his tongue. 

“More … more … please!” Jester’s voice cracks. 

“What do you want?” he laughs. 

“You know what I want.” Jester glances downwards. For all his restraint, there’s a bulge in the green fabric around his waist. “I think you want it too.”

“Ah, but _where_ is the question.” He cups her chin in his hand and runs his thumb over her lower lip. “I wonder how you taste?”

The kiss is exploratory, and reminds Jester of some of her earliest forays in dark corners when her mother’s servants weren’t watching her so closely. His tongue is rough and long and gives Jester many lurid ideas. His teeth are very sharp indeed, and Jester squeaks as they graze her lips. He swipes along her cheeks and chin, licking up the streaks of sugar and apple juice. 

“You are sweet, lost one.” He says as he pulls back. His eyes have gone dark. 

“You should taste me again.” Jester smirks. “Just … lower down …”

“Should I?” he leans on his elbows. “And then would you taste me in return?”

Jester nods. “It’s only fair! You’d better do a good job though,” she glares. “I wouldn’t dream up a man who wasn’t good at this.”

“You wouldn’t, that’s true.” He vanishes underneath her skirts. 

Jester keens, head falling back against the moss. He is _very _good at this, just like a dream man should be. His rough tongue doesn’t scratch, and provides just enough friction that Jester is wailing soon. His long fingers stroke her. He presses quick bites to her inner thighs, which send spikes of pleasure and pain all through her body. Jester’s never had someone do that to her before, but she finds she quite enjoys the sensations.__

__He sits up slightly, still stroking her with one hand. He brings the other up to her breasts, teasing her nipples and smiling as she gasps and squirms._ _

__“Please … please more …” she whines._ _

__“More what? More of this?” He pinches one nipple. “I could do this all night, sweet one.” He pinches the other for balance._ _

__“Noooooo … please, I want your tongue again!” Jester whimpers._ _

__“Where? Here?” he kisses her breasts. “Or here?” he kisses her neck. “Or … here?” he kisses her belly._ _

__“Lower … lower … please!” Jester’s skin is burning. She’d beg him to fuck her if she could only form the words._ _

__“Mmmm … where could you mean?” he kisses her ankle, her knee, her thigh. “Oh, why didn’t you say so?” he laughs, and dives between her legs once more._ _

__Jester feels the pressure building and smiles at its approach. Her fingers grip the curls of moss above her head. Pleasure explodes within her. She clenches her knees around the dream man as best as the vines will allow, riding his tongue through the aftershocks. Her vision blurs and if not for the vines she’d be flailing wildly on the ground._ _

__She screams, because there’s no one here to tell her to be quiet._ _

__The dream man flutters his fingers over Jester’s throat, belly, and thighs. She whimpers._ _

__“That … that was really good!” Jester beams at him. “You’re a good dream.”_ _

__“I’m pleased to hear that.” He pulls at the green fabric draped over his body. “Now it’s your turn, sweet one.”_ _

__“Yes.” Jester licks her lips in preparation. “Will you release my hands?” her fingers wiggle hopefully._ _

__“Hmmm … I think not.” He pets her hair. “I find it quite pleasing to see you bound like this.”_ _

__“I knew it,” Jester mutters, more to herself than to him. “I knew you were one of those guys. Next dream you should get me naked before tying me up, it would save us a lot of trouble.”_ _

__“I thought this was your dream?” he smiles with far too many teeth._ _

__“… it is.” Jester sticks out her chin. “Now get up here already.”_ _

__He crouches over her, legs bending in a way she’s not sure a human or even an elf’s legs could bend in real life. Her dream providing its own logic, she supposes. She’s grateful for it, this way she doesn’t have to strain her neck to reach him._ _

__“No biting,” he cautions._ _

__“Oh don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” Jester smirks up at him._ _

__He eases his cock into her mouth slowly, clearly waiting for her to choke or gag. Jester does neither, relaxing her jaw and maintaining eye contact with the dream man crouched above her._ _

__Jester has tasted men before. The sweaty, salty taste isn’t one of her favorites by far. The way men act, you’d think their cocks tasted like the sweetest wine. This dream man tastes a little strange. There’s still the tang of sweat, but there’s something else as well, a taste Jester can’t name. Jester has tasted every spice that comes through Nicodranas’ port, but she can’t identify this._ _

__“Take it,” he murmurs to her. “Take it all, sweet one.”_ _

__Jester tries to say that she is, but all she manages to do is drool down her chin._ _

__He holds her by the horns but he doesn’t yank on her head. Jester has been with men before who fucked her face, or tried to, before she shoved them off. This man does no such thing._ _

__“How do I taste? Not nearly as sweet as you, I imagine.”_ _

__Jester hums around his cock by way of response._ _

__He shivers. “I hope you’ll swallow, sweet one, I want you to swallow every last drop.”_ _

__Jester wants to please him, as he pleased her. She tries, but still she splutters. That’s strange, because this is a dream, and she ought to be able to do whatever she wants, even swallowing without any issue._ _

__Pouting, Jester licks her lips. It doesn’t taste like the usual aftermath._ _

__“Too much?” He looks far too smug._ _

__“No!” Jester rolls her eyes. “You just aren’t sweet. If you tasted a more like a pastry, I’d have no trouble at all.”_ _

__“A pastry?” he laughs. “But then you would bite me!”_ _

__Jester considers this and concedes. “… ok, maybe I’d be a _little_ tempted if you tasted like that. Just out of curiosity!” _ _

__He howls with laughter. “I’ll never trust my cock in your mouth again!”_ _

__“Well that would be a shame,” Jester licks her lips one final time. “I’m good at sucking dick. You’d be missing out.”_ _

__His eyes glint, hungry and eager again. “Let’s try something else next.” Most of the vines around Jester loosen, and he hoists her up and onto his lap._ _

__Jester eagerly hooks her legs around his waist. She’s delighted to discover his cock is hardening again, so quickly recovered for more fun._ _

__“Do you like this, sweet one?” he asks._ _

__“Oh yes!” Jester loops her still-bound hands over his head, tugging the pair of them closer together._ _

__“Your energy … it’s incredible …” he gasps against her. “You are powerful … but I could make you even more powerful.”_ _

__“How?” Jester moans, grinding against him. “Tell me. Tell me please?”_ _

__“How would you like to do magic?”_ _

__Jester’s eyes light up. “Magic? Me?” she bounces eagerly. She’s seen people gifted with the talent for magic before, sending dancing lights around the performance area, lighting candles, doing all manner of exciting things. “I’d love to do magic!”_ _

__“I can arrange that. In exchange for something.”_ _

__“What?” Jester smiles. “Is it more sex? Because I have to say, you’re really good at this, I wouldn’t mind more sex at all.”_ _

__He laughs. “No, although I too would not object to more … dreams like this. What I would need from you is a vow of belief, binding yourself to me as my cleric.”_ _

__“Cleric?” Jester gasps. “You’re a god?!”_ _

__He laughs again, and Jester can’t tell from the shaking of his head whether he’s nodding or not. “I am what you would have of me. A god can grant powers to their clerics, wondrous magical gifts. Would you like that?”_ _

__“Yes!” Jester is practically vibrating from the energy._ _

__“That pleases me very much, sweet one.” He reaches between their bodies and slides himself into her._ _

__Jester groans, easing herself forward to meet him. “Oh … oh … oh wow …” she isn’t just saying that for his benefit. She knows men like to be flattered at their size, at the impact their cocks have on a woman, but this isn’t flattery. She would swear he’s enlarging within her. Maybe that’s possible in a dream? Jester has a sudden idea of a monstrous, enormous cock, rampaging through a city and smashing down buildings. She giggles._ _

__“What do you find amusing?” he asks. There’s no harshness in his tone._ _

__“So many things! I draw them sometimes, in a sketchbook. I could show you maybe?” Jester offers._ _

__“I enjoy drawing amusing things too.” His eyes shimmer from excitement._ _

__“Really?” Jester rocks herself back and forth on his lap. “That’s wonderful! We’re a good match!”_ _

__“We are,” he digs his fingers into her hips. “We shall be. Lost one, you are lost no longer.”_ _

__Jester moans after a particularly deep thrust._ _

__“Now that I have found you, I shall keep you within my protection. And as a cleric, you shall keep me within your heart.”_ _

__“Cleric.” Jester repeats, tugging on his hair with her still-bound wrists. “Your cleric.”_ _

__He rakes his teeth against her throat. “My sweet cleric.” He presses a kiss over her sensitive skin._ _

__“Yes … yes … YES!” Jester’s vision goes gold and green. She’s had lots of orgasms before; she used to keep track in a little book until she filled up the book and writing about them made her hand cramp too much. This isn’t like those orgasms. It makes her feel weak and drained for a moment … and then Jester experiences a surge of strength like never before._ _

__~*~_ _

__Jester wakes up drenched in sweat and soaking wet between her legs. She slides the pillow down and jerks her hips against it, riding the wave of energy as long as she possibly can._ _

__When she’s ready to get up, Jester flicks her hand towards the candelabra across the room. A ray of burning light suddenly shoots from her fingertips. The candelabra bursts into flames; the candles ignite and melt down to stubs all at once._ _

__Jester yelps with delight and jumps around the room. She bounces on her bed. She can do magic!_ _

__Once she settles down somewhat and clambers back onto the floor, she notices the smoke and flames have left a pattern on the wall. The shape of a doorway, just tall enough for her to enter through, spreads out along the wood paneling._ _

__Jester has a funny feeling that tonight she’s going to have another really good dream._ _


End file.
